Bicycle
by Grey Blossom
Summary: Sakura dapat hadiah ulang tahun sepeda dari Ayah nya, tapi, ia tidak bisa naik sepeda!.. Nah looh.. gimana nih? Apa dia bakal bisa naik sepeda pada akhirnya, ato engak? aah.. langsung aja, ke cerita selanjutnya. Happy Reading... 0


Halo halo haiii... ^^ Grey balik lagi bawa fanfic kedua yg Grey bikin.. :D

Makasih buat yg udah review fanfic Grey yg pertama "My Shinigami".. Udah baca belum? Kalau belum ayo baca dulu :D bukan pemaksaan kok ._.

^^ Semoga fanfic kali ini memuaskan buat para readers yaw.. ^0^9

Oke lah tanpa Ba-bi-bu lagi, lngsung aja ya..? ^^

.

.

.

Warning!

Typo(s), Feel nya kurang, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Aga OOC (maybe), Jauh dari kata 'PERPEK' (?)

Dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya

.

.

.

**Bicycle**

.

.

.

Hmm.. Pagi yang indah, ada banyak burung-burung kecil beterbangan dari dahan pohon satu ke dahan lainnya, butiran-butiran embun pagi menyejukkan masih terpeta jelas di daun-daun hijau, ya suasana memang masih damai sebelum_

KRING!

"Ck"

JEBLAKK!

"HUA! BERISIK! INI MASIH PAGI KENAPA KAU SUDAH MEMBANGUNKAN KU WEKER?!"

_Sebuah suara, bukan, teriakan mengerikan itu terdengar dari bangunan megah yang kita tau sebagai Mansion Haruno.

Rancauan seorang gadis berambut bubble gum yang baru saja bangun dari tidur itu benar-benar merusak pagi yang indah ini. Sakura Haruno nama nya. Ya.. penampilannya? Amburadul . rambut nya acak-acakan, mata nya masih aga bengkak, dan.. hey! Apa itu yang berada diunjung bibir nya? Iya, yang sampai leher itu.. seperti air yang sudah mengering? Dan apa pula pola diatas sarung bantal itu? Yang seperti sebuah pulau itu tuh .. jangan-jangan, dia.. ngiler? ( ._.)

Oh gadis pinky.. kau merusak image seorang Haruno.. ( _ _ # )

"KAU! PERUSAK MINGGU INDAH KU! KAU PERUSAK TIDUR NYENYAK KU! KAU PANTAS MENDAPATKAN INI!"

BUAK!

PRANG!

"Huh rasakan itu jam weker sialan!" Dan gadis muda itu pun kembali menarik selimut tebal nya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh jenjang nya. Untuk apa? Tentu nya untuk kembali menyelam ke alam mimpinya.

Baru saja Sakura akan menutup matanya, sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu kamar nya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hmmh.. PERGI! JANGAN BANGUNKAN AKU SEKARANG!" bentaknya dengan cukup keras, membuat orang yang mengetuk sedikit berjengit.

TOK TOK TOK

Lagi-lagi.. ketukan itu terdengar bahkan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya, seakan tidak kapok dengan hanya mendapat teriakan dari Sakura.

Menyerah. Sakura akhirnya bangun, berjalan gontai menuju pintu kokoh berwarna coklat itu, dan membukanya

Perlahan.. pintu itu terbuka, menampakan tiga manusia yang berdiri berjajar dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi masing-masing wajah mereka.

Umm..mari kita teliti lebih jelas lagi.

Orang paling tengah, membawa sebuah kue tart warna pink beserta lilin yang menyala berbentuk angka "17"

Disisi kanan nya ada seorang wanita cantik yang membawa sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar berbungkuskan kertas kado bergambar kelinci.

Dan sebelah kiri, pria _yang mulai beranjak tua_ berdiri tanpa membawa apapun.

Ah ya, jangan lupakan kertas warna abu-abu bermacam-macam gambar (baca : Koran) yang dibentuk sebuah kerucut di atas masing-masing kepala tiga orang tadi

Okey cukup

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura-chan…!" Teriak tiga orang tadi bersamaan

Sakura yang pada awal nya masih ngantuk, cepat-cepat membelalakkan mata emerald nya lebar-lebar

Tak lama, kedua ujung bibir perempuan Haruno ini tertarik keatas. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat amaaaaat… lebar, bahkan hingga memperlihatkan barisan gigi-gigi putih nya. Wajah nya menampilkan raut kekagetan bercampur kebahagian yang begitu kentara.

"wuuAAAAAHHHHH…" Ucap Sakura dengan nada kekaguman dan sedikit penekanan pada beberapa huruf terakhir.

TIK TOK

TIK TOK

Hening

"…"

.

.

.

"SAKURA NO BAKA! SIKAT GIGIMU DASAR NAGA!"

* * *

**-Sakura's POV-**

Baik, kita mulai saja. Nama ku Haruno Sakura, aku putri bungsu dari pasangan Nyonya Haruno Mebuki dan Tuan Haruno Kizashi. Ah ya, aku juga adalah seorang adik dari Haruno Sasori _no baka_.

Hari ini aku berulang tahun yang ke 17, dan yaa,, pagi ini aku mendapatkan sebuah kejutan tak terduga dari keluarga ku.

Bagaimana dengan hadiah yang mereka berikan? Umm.. dari Ibu, aku mendapat satu set peralatan masak, mengingat hobby ku yang memang sangat suka memasak.

Dari Sasori-nii, aku dapat bola basket baru, ya selain masak, aku juga suka main basket. Bola basket ku yang lama bocor karna aku memantulkan nya terlalu keras di jalan berbatu. Hey! Bukan salah ku, siapa suruh bola basket itu tidak tahan dengan jalan berbatu? Huuh aku harus memprotes pabrik pembuatan nya.

Oke lupakan.

Terakhir, dari Ayah ku, aku mendapat sebuah sepeda sport berawarna putih biru, oh aku sangat menyukai nya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang menjadi kendala ku.

Aku.. Tidak bisa naik sepeda ._.

**-Normal's POV-**

"Ayaaaaaaaah.. kenapa harus sepeda yang ayah hadiahkan pada ku? Ayah tau kan aku tidak bisa menggunakan nya?" Keluh Sakura dengan nada memelas.

"Kau bisa menggunakan sepeda ini ke sekolah mu, dari pada harus jalan kaki atau naik bus setiap hari" Jawab Kizashi dengan santai, ia mengambil cangkir kopi nya dan mulai menyesap isinya perlahan, setelah itu membuka Koran pagi nya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya memasang wajah cemberut, sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya dilantai pekarangan halaman belakang rumah nya.

"Tapi Ayah.. Bagaimana bisa ku pakai ke sekolah kalau aku saja tidak bisa naik sepeda…?"

"Minta ajari pada kakak mu"

"Tidak mau.. Sasori-nii selalu mengelak jika aku meminta bantuan.."

"Oh ayolah Sakura.. naik sepeda itu mudah.. Kau pasti bisa menggunakan sepeda itu dalam waktu cepat"

"Huuuh.. kenapa tidak Ayah saja yang mengajariku naik sepeda?"

"I-itu… Ayah tidak bisa naik sepeda"

TOENG! (-_-# )

Sakura sweatdrop di tempat. Dengan enteng nya Ayah nya bilang perkara naik sepeda itu mudah? Padahal sendirinya tidak bisa

Sakura memandangi sepeda pemberian Ayah nya itu dengan seksama.

"Huum.. tak apalah, aku bisa meminta bantuan teman-teman ku untuk mengajariku kok"

* * *

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

"Sasuke.. Berangkat bareng yuk!.." Teriak seorang gadis bermarga Haruno yang kini tengah berdiri dengan membawa sepeda sport berwarna putih biru, di depan gerbang tinggi minimalis milik Mansion Uchiha. Rumah Sakura dan Sasuke memang tidak terlalu jauh. Mereka bukan lah sepasang sahabat, bukan pula sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka tak lebih dari sekedar teman satu kelas. Dikelas pun mereka tidak terlaku dekat, Sasuke yang memang dingin dan irit bicara, juga Sakura yang gengsi untuk mendekat duluan. Ckckck..

Tapi, Sakura pun bingung kenapa hari ini nyamper Sasuke buat berangkat bareng, padahal biasanya mereka berangkat sendiri-sendiri

Tak lama, gerbang itu terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda bergaya rambut emo dan bagian belakang nya mencuat kebelakang, huum tak salah kalau Sakura memanggil nya 'Pantat Ayam'

"Hn. Kau ternyata, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar, sepertinya, lelaki satu ini memang akan berangkat sekolah, dengan penampilan nya yang menggunakan seragam khas anak SMA juga tas gendong hitam yang tersampir rapi dikedua pundaknya.

"Heheheh.. aku cuma mau ngajak berangkat bareng kok.."

"Hm?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelas alis nya tinggi-tinggi

"Haaah sudah lah, ayo berangkat"

Sakura mendahului perjalanan, dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang, sampai pada akhirnya mereka berjalan berdampingan

Tunggu. Berjalan? Ya, Sakura tidak menaiki sepeda yang dibawa nya.

Mengapa?

Karna dia belum bisa naik sepeda.

Lalu untuk apa dia membawa sepeda?

Tidak tahu, Tanya saja sama Sakura ( U_u)

"Untuk apa kau bawa sepeda kalau tidak menaikinya dan hanya menuntun nya?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, tatapan nya lurus kedepan dan seperti biasa, dia memasukan tangan nya dalam saku celana.

"A-ah? Aa ini.. aku.. tidak bisa naik sepeda.." Jawab Sakura malu-malu, kini ia hanya menundukan wajah nya

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa nya?"

"Emm.. entahlah.."

"…"

"…"

"Sini, biar sepeda itu aku saja yang menggunakan. Kalau ada kendaraan, untuk apa harus berjalan?" Sasuke berhenti berjalan, disusul dengan sakura yang juga berhenti

"La-lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Kau kutinggal"

"…"

"Tentu saja kau ku bonceng baka!"

"…"

"Huft.. kemarikan sepeda mu"

Sakura memberikan sepeda nya pada Sasuke yang langsung dinaiki oleh pria ini.

Sasuke sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggowes, tapi tak kunjung di lakukan nya. Kenapa? Laaah.. Sakura nya aja belum naik.. (U_u)

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo naik" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada malas

"Aa.. I-itu.. aku harus duduk dimana? Sepeda ini kan tidak ada boncengan nya.." Sakura memasang tampang polos nya, ia menatap kedalam mata si Uchiha

"Ck" Sasuke kembali berucap "Duduk saja didepan ku" Ia menepuk pelan batang besi _yang sudah dilapisi cat tentunya_ didepan jok sepeda

Sedangkan Sakura masih saja diam

"Kau benar-benar ingin ku tinggal?"

"ish.. iya iya.." Gadis muda ini akhirnya menurut, ia duduk menyamping ditempat yang tadi ditunjuk Sasuke. Ia mencoba mencari posisi senyaman mungkin

"Hn"

Sasuke pun mulai menggowes sepeda milik Sakura perlahan. Dijalan benar-benar hening

Posisi Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan rambut Sakura, membuat wangi cerry khas perempuan didepan nya ini memenuhi indra penciuman Sasuke. Jujur ia menyukai wangi ini, begitu menenangkan. Sampai pada akhirnya, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajah nya dengan rambut Sakura

TUK

Dagu Sasuke menumpu dikepala pink Sakura, membuat si pemilik rambut merah muda ini sedikit kaget. Saking kagetnya, Sakura sampai tak menyadari kalau pipinya mulai bersemu merah disertai dengan senyum tipis dari bibir tipis Sasuke maupun Sakura.

'Ooooouuuu demi Kami-sama.. benar kah pria dibelakang ku ini Uchiha Sasuke si gunung es kutub utara itu..? aku ingin waktu berhenti.. jangan dulu sampai sekolah.. jangan.. jangan..' Teriak inner Sakura dalam hati

Yaa Sakura memang sudah lama menyukai Sasuke dalam diam.

Begitupun Sasuke yang juga menyukai gadis pinky ini sejak mereka masih SMP. Mengejutkan..

Sasuke tak pernah mendekati Sakura karna rasa gengsi nya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang lebih tinggi dari Month Everest itu.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia pemalu.. dan juga takut kalau perasaan yang dimiliki Sasuke berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan nya.

Hingga akhirnya tak ada yang tau perasaan mereka masing-masing. Ckckck.. ironi..

Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di parkiran sekolah. Jangan Tanya berapa ratus pasang mata yang melihat adegan SasuSaku ini, ada yang menatap kagum, ada yang marah-marah _mungkin yang ini adalah salah satu fans Sasuke_ , bahkan ada yang menyuraki kedua nya dengan kata-kata seperti "Cie ciee.." atau pura batuk dan tersedak. Hallaah.. biasa lah, anak muda..

Tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling nya, Sasuke segera memarkirkan sepeda milik Sakura.

Dan mereka pun masuk kelas bersama.

Sampai dikelas, Sakura segera menghempaskan bokong nya di bangku nya, disamping seorang gadis bermarga Yamanaka. Ino nama nya, sahabat tercintanya.

Secara mengejutkan, Ino datang menghampiri sahabat pinky nya, ia segera mendudukin dirinya di samping Sakura dan..

"Forhead! Kau jadian sama Sasuke? Bagaimana kau bisa berangkat bersama dengan nya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita apapun pada_" Ucapan Ino terpotong oleh Sakura

"STOP Pig! Aku baru sampai dan kau sudah menghujani ku dengan pertanyaan mu beserta suara memekikan itu? Haah.. dimana perasaan mu.." Haruno bungsu ini mengehela nafas nya keras-keras kemudian menopang dagu nya dengan sebelah tangan nya

"Ta-tapi.. bagaimana.. Haaah kau ini!" Ino menyerah bertanya pada Sakura, bagaimana tidak, ia merasa seperti angin lalu oleh sahabat nya ini karna Sakura mulai menarik sudut-sudut bibir nya, membentuk sebuah senyuman, dan memulai kebiasaan rutin nya, menghayal.

* * *

**SKIP**

**-Pulang sekolah-**

"Sasuke.. kau mau pulang bareng lagi?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati pada pria 'pantat ayam' dihadapan nya

"Hn. Ayo"

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju halaman parkir

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda mengamati gerak gerik mereka berdua secara sembunyi-sembunyi, ia mengeluarkan seringaian andalan nya "kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Forhead pinky.."

Dua manusia berbeda warna rambut itu pun bergegas pulang meninggalkan sekolah tercinta

Diperjalanan, posisi Sasuke kembali menopangkan dagu nya pada kepala Sakura sama dengan saat berangkat sekolah.

Tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang terus melanda, Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Nee.. Sasuke.. boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Hn" hanya sebuah respon kecil

"Bisakah kau ajari aku cara naik sepeda?"

"…"

"Sasuke.."

Sebuah seringaian muncul dari bibir tipis Sasuke

"Tidak"

Sakura cemberut, dan kembali bicara

"Kenapa..?"

"Hn"

"Ahh menyebalkan! Kau tidak jauh beda dengan Sasori-nii, selalu tidak mau kumintai tolong.." Rancau Sakura dengan lumayan keras, membuat Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar

'Karena jika kau bisa naik sepeda, aku tidak yakin kita bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama seperti ini lagi. Kau pasti akan mengendarainya sendiri'

"…"

"…"

"Hei pinky. Mau ke taman?"

"Um? Bo-boleh,," Lagi-lagi pipi chubby Sakura sudah merah layaknya buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Sampai ditaman, mereka memilih duduk dikursi taman.

"Mau eskrim?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar pada Sakura yang duduk disampingnya.

Sakura mengangguk, itu cukup untuk menjadi jawaban bagi Sasuke

Sasuke hampir berdiri, tapi sebuah tangan halus menghentikan nya. Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke, dan ikut berdiri.

"Aku ikut"

Dan mereka pun berjalan bersama ke kedai es krim dipojok taman.

"Selamat siang, mau pesan es krim apa?" Sapa seorang nenek tua yang sepertinya pemilik kedai es krim tersebut.

"Rasa mint satu, dan.. kau mau apa?" Sasuke membelokkan kepala nya ke Sakura yang ada disamping nya.

"Aku vanilla saja.. ah ya, dan ada buah cerry diatas nya" Jawab Sakura dengan antusias

"Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar ya.."

Nenek tua itu pun bergegas membuatkan pesanan

Tak begitu lama, akhirnya pesanan mereka siap

"Naah.. ini untuk mu.." Nenek itu menyodorkan es krim berwarna kebiruan pada Sasuke "dan yang satu lagi untuk pacar mu yang cantik ini.." Sambil menyodorkan es krim vanilla milik Sakura sambil tersenyum

"E-eh?!" Sakura baru saja akan menjelaskan kebenaran pada si Nenek, tapi Sasuke buru-buru memotong

"Ya, terima kasih nek.." kata Sasuke sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Nenek itu.

"Ohh.. kalian begitu serasi ya? Semoga kalian langgeng.. aah Nenek jadi ingat waktu muda bersama suami nenek.." Ucap si Nenek sambil menatap takjub kearah Sasuke dan Sakura, masih dengan sebuah senyuman yang tercetak di wajah keriputnya.

"Hn, terimakasih lagi nek.." Kali ini Sasuke menjawab dengan senyuman kecil terpatri jelas di wajah tampan nya.

Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedai es krim tadi.

Sakura mulai deg degan, pipinya lagi-lagi memerah

"Ssst.. Sasuke, kenapa kau bilang begitu?" bisik Sakura pelan, takut nenek yang tadi dengar

"Hn. Biar.. toh aku memang mengharapkan itu nyata" Sasuke menatap lurus kedepan. Menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi dengan lancar dan tampang watados.

"Ma-maksud mu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura" Sasuke berhenti berjalan, menatap mata Sakura dalam, dan pelahan menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

"A-aku… juga menyukai Sasuke.. -kun" Sakura menundukan wajah nya, menyembunyikan wajah nya yang sudah layaknya kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Sasuke yang menampilkan seringai nya _lagi

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau milikku sekarang" Sasuke dengan cepat merangkul '**pacar nya**' itu dan kembali berjalan, meninggalkan nenek pemilik kedai es krim tadi yang diam-diam menatap iri.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**~OMAKE~**

"Ummm.. Sasuke-kun.. jadi.. kenapa kamu tidak mau mengajariku naik sepeda?" Sepasang kekasih baru ini tengah dalam perjalan pulang dengan sepeda milik Sakura.

"Karena aku ingin selalu berangkat sekolah bersama dengan mu, menggunakan sepeda mu itu, bukan kah itu romantis?" *smirk

BLUSH…

**Realy ~OWARI~**

Aaah.. beres juga fanfic kedua Grey ini.. ^^

Waktu ditengah jalan bikin ini, Grey sempet ilang akal buat cerita ending nyaa ._.

Tapi pemikiran itu kandas setelah Grey guling-guling jungkir balik di kasur :D

Tapi maaf kalo hasil nya tetep ga memuaskan ._.

Jadi.. bagaimana?

Bersedia ngasi review ? ^0^

Pliiiiiss?... ^c^

#Grey


End file.
